


Thinking of You

by aymixium



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymixium/pseuds/aymixium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets distracted by thoughts of Sam walking in on him in the shower and takes matters into his own hands. Little does he realize, his fantasy is about to come to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosmaxxima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosmaxxima/gifts).



Blaine had stayed after _again_ until far too late. Luckily, the night janitor and him were on good terms, and he said nothing of Blaine punching that stupid bag until after dark. He was certain he was alone. The football team had gone, the night janitor still wouldn’t be in for an hour and as he sat, chest heaving from his workout on the bench, he eyed the shower. He could use one before he went home, but he **knew** what would happen if he got in that shower. The old familiar daydream of Sam coming in with those big, stupid lips, and that perfect hair, and _god_ those eyes… 

Yep. Blaine was gonna take a shower. 

And as per usual, he couldn’t help but imagine Sam coming in all sweaty, cheeks flushed after practice and stripping off his uniform. Blaine’s cock twitched at the thought and he wrapped a hand around it, stroking slowly at first. Leaning against the wall with his free hand and allowing the water to fall down his back, he picked up the pace, mumbling Sam’s name. 

It was at this moment that, unbeknownst to Blaine, Sam actually _did_ walk in. He was about to greet him when he realized what Blaine was doing, and he froze, his heart stopping when he heard Blaine mumbling his name. This shouldn’t have been a surprise to him, honestly. But for Sam Evans, this was his fantasy-- well… one of them. Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone. Ever. He was straight and straight guys did not fantasize about other guys in the shower jacking off.

Sam stood as still as possible, unable to tear his eyes from Blaine, though he wanted to move closer. His own cock was painfully hard by this point, eyes wide as he stepped closer. Blaine didn’t even notice with his eyes closed as he moaned softly, jerking his dick faster, still mumbling Sam’s name. When Sam was finally behind Blaine (and staring at his bare ass), he pulled his own cock out, unable to help himself.

Blaine was still oblivious, even as he stroked himself, visions of fucking into Sam hard and fast filling his mind, the shower and his own moans drowning out any noise Sam was making. The pressure built and built low in the pit of his stomach until finally, he came hard, moaning out Sam’s name. He stepped back under the spray of water and rinsed himself off when he heard it.

A familiar voice, moaning out his name from behind him. He turned around, eyes wide to see the most beautiful sight he’d ever laid eyes on. Sam was about to cum. And he was moaning Blaine’s name. Blaine could _not_ help himself as he immediately hit his knees in front of Sam, not even caring that it was the locker room floor as he held his mouth open **just** in time to accept those white, hot ropes of Sam’s cum into his mouth… and all over his face. 

Once Sam had finished, Blaine licked his lips, standing. Both of them were blushing and Blaine ducked his head. “I feel like I should be embarrassed, but I’m not,” he admitted, a finger wiping at Sam’s cum on his face. Sam shook his head, not quite sure what to say, but _dying_ to taste that cum on Blaine’s face. He settled for his finger, sucking the white mess from it with a soft moan. Blaine bit his lip. 

“Next time you should totally cum on _my_ face,” Sam said, cheeks flushing red.


End file.
